lil_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Standard Events
Description Lil' Alchemist Events are special, time-based boss battles that allow for players to obtain high-level and rare event cards. Events are accessed through the Portal, found between the Church and the Forest. The Portal is activated the first time you defeat the final boss in the Church, Bridget. There are currently ten released events, which do not repeat once they have all been completed. They are scheduled to cycle eventually but Chinzilla has not gotten around to making it happen. Events Below are all of the events currently released, in chronological order. Click on one to see more details. Huntress Icon.png|Battle Anna in the first event to get a Bear Card!|link=Huntress Event Mad Scientist Icon.png|Battle Albert in the second event to get a Science Card!|link=Mad Scientist Event Time Traveler Icon.png|Battle Mr. Pimm in the third event to get a Time Card!|link=Time Traveler Event Crazed AI Icon.png|Battle Lucy in the fourth event to get an Energy Card!|link=Crazed AI Event Cyclone Icon.png|Battle Leopold in the fifth event to get a Wind Card!|link=Cyclone Event Super Villain Icon.png|Battle Vera in the sixth event to get a Villain Card!|link=Super Villain Event Copper Chef Icon.png|Battle Francois in the seventh event to get a Food Card!|link=Copper Chef Event Science Fair Icon.png|Battle Miles in the eighth event to get a Life Card!|link=Science Fair Event Invasion Icon.png|Battle Xanthar in the ninth event to get a Space Card!|link=Invasion Event Monster Bash Icon.png|Battle Ella in the tenth event to get a Monster Card!|link=Monster Bash Event Tips and Information Although you can activate the portal with just 16 wins, it is recommended to win against each evil alchemist at least 9 times so that you earn cards to strengthen your deck. Events last for 10 days and will cycle eventually (rumoured to happen when there are 10 events, of which there now are). There are 4 days between events, making each event a two week cycle. Each event has 30 Tiers of rewards that follow a set pattern. Prior to 1.25.2, each tier took a number of wins equal to the tier beyond the previous for a reward (eg: Tier 1 requires 1 win, Tier 2 requires 2 more, etc.) This required 410 wins to receive 3 of the event's combo card available. To obtain the first card required 209 energy, which would take ~35 hours with no losses. To obtain a second card required 1245 energy, which would take 8d 16h with no losses. It was impossible to obtain all three cards without spending Diamonds for additional energy. As of 1.25.2, only 140 wins are required for all 30 tiers. Tiers 1-5 remain unchanged, but Tiers 6 through 30 now only require 5 wins each, instead of an amount equal to the Tier. The first Special card is available after 40 wins, the second at 90 and the Portal Key at 140. In addition, certain rewards have changed as well. From the diamond spins, Upgrade Cards are now gold and diamond level. There are also fewer bronze upgrades and more silver upgrades in the Tier rewards. This makes the first event card available after ~23 hours, a second after another 54 hours, and then the last after another 67 hours. With no losses, you can receive all three cards in 6 days. Rewards After each tier in the event, you are rewarded with coins, boosts, or cards. The Card rewarded is always either the same card for the event (ie. Bear combo card for the Huntress event), or a card from the event prize pool. The Portal Keys give access to an additional card pool, which can be found on the Diamond Spin Rewards page. Prior to recent updates, the reward table was much more diverse. That table had gems, coins, and upgrade boosts rather than just coins. However, it is speculated that the event rewards have changed in anticipation of the events recycling. See the Alternate Event Rewards table for more details on the old rewards. Total Rewards: 1 Gold Combo Card, 1 Gold FF Card, 3 Bronze Upgrades, 3 Silver Upgrades, 3 Gold Upgrades, 1 Portal Key (2 for Huntress Event) and 5250 Coins (5200 for Huntress Event). From winning the rounds, you receive another 7296 Coins and 6156 XP. Tier Information As a player progresses through the Tiers in an event, energy cost for each game increases, as does the "level" of the deck played by your opponent. As Tiers increase, the level of cards played and starting health of the boss increase. All bosses have 5 combo points available at all levels and a 45 card deck. Below is a tabulated format for when each aspect changes. Playing beyond 30 wins is possible, but only provides gold and xp at the same rate as tier 30. The event will last for the entire 10 days even if cleared. Trivia * Even though at the max cards will say level 5 there attack and def are around there level 2 because each level only adds +1 to the attack and defense stats of the cards. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Reference Category:Adventure